


黒 執事 土人し [Kuro shitsuji Doujinshi] That Butler, Unraveling

by DragonaireAbsolvare



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Child Sebastian, Hell, Kuroshitsuji AU, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Nice Alois Trancy, Original Character(s), Season 2 Never Happened, prince of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonaireAbsolvare/pseuds/DragonaireAbsolvare
Summary: When a boring New Year on a ship sets a start to something else entirely, the unwilling Earl of Phantomhive is dragged into the mysteries behind his seemingly pastless, flawless butler. Especially if said butler has been turned into a clumsy eight year old that does adorable, cheesy things for his Master. Ciel does enjoy the change, but Nether Hell is beckoning with ominous happenings all over Europe. All signifying that something BIG is coming.





	1. That Butler; Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat (Sebaclaude) (Wattpad)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350397) by httpjiminnie. 



> If, as the story progresses and notes seem necessary, I will add them.

Lord Ciel Phantomhive looked nostalgically out of the window. The night held great excitement, the number of fireworks that were going to be lit were far more than those on the usual New Years’ Eve. He looked at the clock, it was 11:03.

Because, it would mark the dawn of a new century. After twelve ‘o’ clock, the 1900’s would begin.

There was a knock on the door. It was Sebastian.

“Enter.”

“Young Master. I have brought your nightclothes.” The raven butler bowed. Ciel nodded, and the butler helped him change. Sebastian was about to blow the candles when Ciel stopped him.

“Let them be. I won’t be sleeping for a while.” Ciel gestured with his hand for Sebastian to leave. The butler had an annoying smirk on his lips as he closed the door. The Earl sighed. He was old enough to stay up till midnight, surely?

The Earl sat by the window, watching the night sky, and listening to the ticking of the clock. He wondered if there would be fireworks on the ship’s deck. Land was a bit far away for him to see the night alight, but he had heard some people were planning to light some fireworks on the deck.

Tick,

Tick;

Tick.

No sooner than the clock struck twelve, a firework whizzed high up above the sea, and burst into glitters of red and gold. Then another, and another. Soon the sky was covered with speckles of colour, vibrant and radiant, marking the passing of another year, and the splendid start of a new century. The twenty-four year old Earl watched the whole display of sparkling lights and colours, before deciding to rest for the night.

He hoped Sebastian would wake him up a bit later, so that he did not feel fatigued the next day.

He drifted to sleep; however, his slumber was laced with an unease that suggested dark forebodings.

______________________________________

At precisely midnight, somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic and the Pacific, the waters of the two oceans parted, as did the fault in the oceanic crust. A bright red firework whizzed high up before exploding. Hell’s fireworks were much better than the humans’. They lighted the entire sky, and were visible from everywhere in the world.

It was a sign.

Hell was in celebration.

The Empress had given birth to their Prince, Lucifer’s heir.

Unfortunately, as the few servants who assisted the labour knew, the child was not male. And she did not carry Lucifer’s Mark, contrary to the sibyl’s predictions three hundred years ago. They wondered how they could convey this matter to the Lord of Hell without losing their lives.

______________________________________


	2. That Butler; Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is surprised in Sebastian's sudden change.

The Earl of Phantomhive woke up late that morning. Sebastian seemed to be quite considerate, and had woken him up an hour late. Ciel rubbed his eyes groggily to see his butler crouching by his bedside, looking extremely cute with the empty teacup in his little hands.

He did a double-take.

Why on earth had he suddenly thought of his demon butler as cute?

“Good Morning, Young Master.” Sebastian piped up cheerfully. Ciel looked carefully at him. It seemed almost as if… Sebastian had un-grown.

“Sebastian, get back on your feet.” Ciel ordered. The butler fidgeted.

“Young Master, it seems… that we have a problem.” The demon stepped back and let the Earl observe him. Ciel was stunned, indeed, Sebastian had un-grown. He had become a child of eight or so, his uniform was far too big and hastily stitched up to fit his four feet height. He still had his characteristic poker-face, which looked quite funny on a child. Sebastian stood on his tiptoes, and reached for the teapot on the trolley.

Little Sebastian struggled to take the teapot without spilling the tea, and poured a cup for Ciel.

“Assamese Tea, Young Master. We will be reaching London at ten in the morning.” Sebastian brought out the Earl’s clothing and laid them out. The Earl stood up, expecting to be dressed.

The little butler dragged a stool from somewhere, and climbed on top of it. He proceeded to remove the nightclothes, and button up Ciel’s shirt and trousers. Followed by his vest, coat and cravat. Ciel noticed how absurd the situation looked only when the butler was pinning the lapel on the cravat. Sebastian got down from the stool and pushed the trolley out of the room. Ciel stood before the mirror, remembering how awkward the large uniform had been on the child’s body.

He would have to send Sebastian to get another butler uniform.

______________________________________

The Earl spent quite some time in the billiards room after breakfast. He lost two games. His skills were still very good, but his mind was pondering over his demon butler’s sudden change in appearance.

He smiled amusedly. Little Sebastian was contagiously cheerful.

A servant announced that they were nearing port, and the Earl of Phantomhive walked out onto the deck. London was visible, cloudy and as bustling as usual. He climbed down the steps and onto land, Sebastian could manage the luggage. He was waiting outside the harbour when he laid his eyes on the eight year old butler struggling with the heavy bags and suitcases. The people on the road looked sympathetically at the ‘boy’, and threw dirty looks at Ciel as Sebastian approached him.

Little Sebastian was blissfully unaware of the stares and he continued struggling with the luggage, and running after the Earl. At the carriage, the horseman looked suspiciously at the two, especially the ‘younger’ of the two.

Sebastian climbed on the carriage’s platform, and opened the door. He clung onto the handle for a moment, before letting go and bowing to the Earl.

Ciel sighed. _Enough with the games, Sebastian! People are staring at us,_ he thought furiously.

Sebastian sat quite happily, looking out through the window and unknowingly swinging his legs. He gasped excitedly and jumped up from his seat whenever the carriage passed cats, but he quickly remembered that he was in the Earl’s presence and sat down in embarrassment.

Ciel sighed. Sebastian had really turned into a little child. How in the world was he going to explain it to the other servants?

Sebastian might have been turned into a child, but he was still a demon, and he could sense the gloom and distress around Ciel. He got down from his seat, and cupped Ciel’s face: “ _Bocchan,_ please don’t worry! Sebastian will be by your side, always!” He smiled adorably, his red eyes sparkling with the innocence of an eight year old.

The Earl saw the very noticeable ivory-white fangs of his demon butler, two on either side of each jaw. He smiled uncomfortably. If Sebastian was going to keep smiling like that, at least he should cover up _those!_

And besides, what was that suspicious word Sebastian had called him? ‘Bocchan’?

Ciel had the carriage stop at a tailors’ to take Sebastian’s fittings. Once done, they were told the uniform would be done in two days.

The horseman announced that they were at the Phantomhive townhouse. Sebastian scrambled out of the carriage and held the door open for Ciel. The little butler was about to take the luggage when Ciel, remembering the uncomfortable stares from earlier, asked the horseman to carry them instead. The mansion was locked down, since Prince Soma had returned to India a few years back.

Sebastian paid the horseman and opened the mansion. It was a bit dusty, and all the furniture was under Dutch covers. Sebastian sneezed loudly, and Ciel chuckled. The demon ran off to clean the mansion and prepare tea.

The Earl sat in the dusted study, wondering what to report to the Queen. He had gone to Italy under the pretext of a business deal, and secretly investigated their military. The situation there had been well, just like the Queen wished, but the Earl of Phantomhive had been surprised to find that there was a private company dealing weapons to Germany. The Earl had followed this trail, and realised that it was a group of ex-shinigami, selling more advanced weapons, weapons that could turn the tables on the British Empire. He had Sebastian wreak havoc in the company, and kill off all the authorities. Several shinigami from the Italian department arrived, and the matter was cleaned up quietly.

Ciel wondered if the Undertaker had something to do with this.

He wasn’t sure where that ex-shinigami’s loyalties lay.

The Earl decided to report everything factually, just leaving out the part about the shinigami and Sebastian and the destruction. Yes, a set of bombs mysteriously going off in the private company, run by ‘humans’ would be acceptable.

There was a knock.

“Enter.”

Sebastian pushed the trolley of tea and cake to Ciel’s desk. Ciel ate in deep thought, and ordered Sebastian to prepare the carriage. Ciel had to report to the Queen.

______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all pester httpjiminnie at wattpad to repost his/her Sebaclaude fanfic, HEAT.


	3. That butler; Barrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble arrives, but so does help~

The Earl of Phantomhive sat in his carriage with furrowed brows. He doubted the Queen believed his report. He had made sure to speak with confidence, but the Queen had smiled. And that smile was only too familiar, it was subtly sinister.

Sebastian was not in the carriage, Ciel had sent him to retrieve some of Ciel’s old clothes, which had been kept aside for donating to the poor. He would rather have Little Sebastian don those than the oversized butler uniform the demon had been wearing. And that too, only for two days, till the small uniform arrived. Besides, the tall and rather intimidating butler was quite a familiar face in the palace, so it was safer to have the demon child avoid the place.

Later, Sebastian returned and handed the Earl his letters.

Ciel surveyed his butler with a smirk. “Hmm... not bad. Not bad at all.” He murmured, enjoying the sight of the demon in shorts and a blue bowtie. He didn’t expect Little Sebastian to hear him.

“Really?” The butler asked with a happy smile, tiptoeing to look into Ciel’s eyes. But he quickly composed himself and began telling the Earl his schedule. “Young Master, you have lunch with Mr Dew from the Woodley Company and a meeting with Lord Randall in the afternoon. There is an invitation from Viscount of Druitt to a party tonight.”

“Decline it. And as for Dew, no doubt he wants to discuss a compromise of some sort. How are their ‘special’ shipments lately?”

Sebastian smirked. “Thriving, as usual. But Qing-Bang seems interested in their movements this time.”

“So I believe Lau will take care of it instead.”

______________________________________

The meeting with Lord Randall discussed the case of missing people, around fifty or so, from the countryside and the poorer areas of London. Then two days ago, a few bodies were recovered from sea, at the Southampton harbour, mutilated beyond all recognition. But the presence of personal effects helped the Yard identify some of them, who turned out to be reported as missing.

Ciel returned to the carriage, the Undertaker being his prime suspect.

But Sebastian was not inside. Ciel scrunched his brows in irritation and told the horseman to drive. A few minutes later, Ciel caught sight of Little Sebastian at the park, gazing at children playing cricket. Ciel noticed the shade of sadness in his eyes. The demon probably never had a normal childhood, but Ciel didn’t feel sorry for him; Ciel didn’t have a normal childhood either.

“Sebastian, get back here this instant!” Ciel said loudly through the window. The little demon turned to see the carriage rush past, and he ran after it. Within a moment, the butler was jumping inside through the window. The carriage stopped at the funeral parlour, but the Undertaker was absent. The place had been locked down for a few years now. It was clear that the former shinigami was yet again, upto some nefarious plot. The two returned to the townhouse.

“Sebastian, did you decline the Viscount’s invitation?”

“No, I didn’t, my Lord.” The butler smirked deviously, his expression unbefitting for a child.

______________________________________

Ciel Phantomhive stepped elegantly out of the carriage. He glimpsed the butler on the rooftop and nodded. The plan was to have Sebastian infiltrate from one of the windows or the attic.

Ciel’s initial plan had been to take the butler along with him, dressed as a young lady. He strongly denied that it was revenge for his own humiliations at Chambers’ party when he was young. But Sebastian looked (and mostly behaved) like an eight year old, and nobody brought their eight year olds to formal parties. After exchanging pleasantries with a few acquaintances, Ciel headed to the balcony.

He looked up to see Sebastian (who was back to wearing his oversized butler uniform because Phantomhive butlers did not wear their masters’ hand-me-downs) on the opposite rooftop, and they communicated wordlessly. It seemed that Aleister Chamber, notorious as he was, had nothing to do with the missing people. Sebastian had, by very questionable methods, obtained information on the new funeral parlours springing up in London. Ciel agreed, planning to investigate as soon as pos-

“Sebas-chan! ♡ I sense you~” Came a shout from afar.

The butler and the Earl turned an unpleasant shade of green. The red-head reaper could bring no good news.

 _“Bocchan,_ save me!” Sebastian jumped off the rooftop and into Ciel’s arms. He hid his face, which was red and with tearstained lashes, and Ciel realised Sebastian didn’t like being around the reaper. The Earl sighed in exasperation and sent Sebastian into the ballroom. He might be jaded, but he wasn’t completely devoid of sympathy either. No sooner had the butler disappeared into the crowd, the red reaper appeared with a pout.

“Where did Sebas-chan go? I smelled him here- Oh! Earl Phantomhive, if you’re here, then Sebas-chan must surely be here, wheeee!”

“No, Sebastian isn’t here, I’m afraid. I can travel by myself.” Ciel wondered why he was lying for his butler. “And, Grell, why are you here?”

“Hmm...? Why else but to see my darling Sebas-chan, of course~♥”

Ciel felt a nerve twitch. “Why are you in London?”

“Will was being so cruel to poor me, and sent me for collecting the souls of those dead people at the dock.” Grell frowned and scanned the people at the party. “I don’t understand why there are so many dead and missing people. Will’s being cranky because of overtime, but even he doesn’t know what it is, this time. Supposed to be classified information, or something.”

“Grell, do you know where I can find the Undertaker?”

“Go to Hell.” The reaper flourished his chainsaw, and spun gaily.

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s where I hear he’s gone to. Well, if Sebas-chan isn’t here, then I have no reason to stay.” The reaper jumped off, and Ciel returned to the party. He searched for the familiar figure of the ravenette butler, and sighed. He was startled by a cry, he spun to see a tablecloth being pulled off; only to reveal Little Sebastian hiding under the table. His heart nearly stopped on seeing who had pulled the tablecloth off.

The Trancy butler, Claude Faustus.

Sebastian had crossed swords with Claude on several occasions, or so the ravenette had told him. But most importantly, Claude Faustus was a demon, and he and Sebastian loathed each other. Alois Trancy was seated at the table, enjoying the sight of the wide-eyed little demon near his feet. Ciel didn’t like Alois Trancy, he had met the other Earl on several formal occasions, and found him to be quite annoying.

However, Trancy had matured in the past few years, and wasn’t half as sadistic as he used to be. Ciel didn’t approach him, the two Earls were only casual acquaintances, and he also wanted some confirmation that suddenly un-growing hadn’t rendered Sebastian incapable. The spider demon recognised the little demon in a glance.

“You...” He started, but Sebastian tried to run off.

“Pardon the disturbance, I’ll take him out.” Claude said, and pulled Sebastian out through the doors. Ciel automatically followed. The moment he was outside, Alois Trancy threw himself at Ciel in an embrace.

“Ciel, long time no see!”

“Let go, we barely know each other.” Ciel snapped at the blonde, and proceeded to tail Claude.

“Aww, don’t be like that! We should know each other well by now, _ne?_ I have a demon, you have a demon, so we should be best friends!”

Ciel was startled at the mention of ‘demon’. “W-what do you mean?”

“Claude told me, your butler is a demon too~ And I know you know about Claude, so don’t try to hide it, Ciel! So where _is_ Mr Tall-Dark-and-Handsome #2?” Alois wiggled his eyebrows as he jogged beside Ciel. The latter sputtered. The two Earls ran into Claude Faustus fighting Little Sebastian. There was a shower of cutlery, and Alois pulled Ciel behind a wall.

“Let’s watch from here, this place is warm and cosy.” The blonde said. Ciel fidgeted. But he was pleased to note that his un-grown demon butler had lost none of his superb skills. He matched Claude evenly. The two demons’ deadlock was broken by the tolling of the Great Bell. Claude landed first. He assessed the little demon on the rooftop.

“You’re the raven demon. Why have you...”He stopped for the want of a suitable word. Sebastian’s eyes shone bright pink, and his long fringes danced in the wind. He jumped down, and landed gracefully on the cobbled road.

“I haven’t the least idea.” The red-eyed demon said. “I felt rather sleepy on New-Year’s Eve, and it was like this when I woke up in the morning. But it’s not just the appearance, it’s like I’ve... really become-” Sebastian tripped on the long trousers and fell face down. When he sat up, he was about to cry. His nose was bruised and bleeding, and there was a bump forming on his forehead. He gritted his teeth, but to no avail. “Waa, _Bocchan!”_

Ciel was quite embarrassed by the sight of his wailing butler, nonetheless, he went to check on him. The spider demon smirked at the plight of his rival.

“I believe it’s an Inheritance Call. All illusions fall off when parent demons summons their children to transfer inheritance. It’s to make sure the parent can recognise the child and vice versa. It is uncommon, but not unheard of.” Claude wiped his glasses as he explained. “When I say all illusions fall off, I mean, the Sebastian you see right now _is the real Sebastian._ He must still be a child in demonic terms.”

Ciel stiffened on hearing this. Alois crouched by his side, patting his shoulder.

“Since your butler has been turned into a child, why don’t the two of you stay at my Manor? Besides, the Queen wants us to work together to solve the case of the missing people.”

______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I had some inspiration from the 'Going to Hell' concept of Heat (Sebaclaude) on wattpad. However, the author removed that story for some reason. It's a pity, it was an awesome story, and one that I'm definitely going to miss. I remember it scene by scene; it was my favourite Kuroshitsuji doujinshi.


End file.
